the_realms_betweenfandomcom-20200213-history
Unaligned Realms
Betwixt the untold numbers of good and evil realms sits 7 worlds unburdened by purpose. Upon these midplanes exist the mortal races. The newest addition to the legacy of life. Theghden Endless rolling hills, grasslands, wildflower laden moors, eroded mountains and spires, and subtropical forests bordering crystal clear seas. Theghden appears to be a paradise, save for the common both ruins young and old that speak of ceaseless calamity and war. The most recent victims are the Lazurin, who are only known to still live in slavery. The lowlands and coastlines are landmarked by the great works of the Quyrrith, warring with the creatures from draconian and The once-great Tengu people. Draconia Draconia has a unique beauty in its brutalist landscape. Draconic magic has made this land the harshest of all the inner realms. Toxic swamps, boiling lakes, fields or jagged stone spires and deserts with sandstorms that will strip the bone from your flesh. These life-threatening regions chop up the realm creating harsh barriers to would-be travellers. Although the strange Phellonix people seem to be able to travel unhindered across Draconia. The dominant residence of Draconia are the Quetzin: a dragon-like humanoid race who worship the dragons as their gods or godlike sages. They live in a highly cultured society that usually incorporates a dragon as the local leader. Feyune The Feyune, also called the infinite forest, is a green expanse with only small inland seas and a single desert known as the Deadlands. These lands are dotted with ancient ruins, strongholds of the five elf races, and tribal settlements. They are very dangerous but mostly mundane. The five elf races, Azureth, Lunareth, Nivéuth, Silvaeleth, and Solareth share these more mundane lands with the brutal Orcs and the reclusive Hern. (Though the Azureth, the sky elves, haven't been seen in the flesh in hundreds of years. In contrast to the somewhat normal and mundane mid and southern latitudes, the north is a bizarre place of madness, mania and magic. Its a strange sort of Diametric stain where time doesn't flow the normally and the only place where true Fey still reside. This is known as the Wildlands and it is as beautiful as it is deadly. Ortia Ortia, which translates to "central" or "midlands", is comprised of diverse but mundane environments and ancient ruins from every era. Ortia has had many tenants over the eons, including all of the progenitor races. Now It is home to the Addaso, Denneia, Nivirri, Nodram, and Shonarrin human cultures. Within the umbrella of each of these cultures are many independent kingdoms and city-states all pursuing their own self-interest. Certain city-states and communities have formed from a mix of these various cultures. All other unaligned realms have their villans, be it on a parallel realm or on the same realm. In the center of everything, humans are their own villains, their own worst enemy and their own greatest ally. It must also be said that humans unique ancestry allows them to have children with other mortal races. (although those offspring are unable to have children of their own) Half-elves, Half-orcs and Half-dwarves can sometimes be found around the borders between worlds. Drokolith A land dominated by bare stone mountains, canyons, deserts and crag with smaller oceans and sparse plant life. To the south, there are toxic waters, volcanic mountain chains and scorched earth. To the north, there are glaciers, frozen oceans and towering mountains. The equator has sprawling desserts, scrublands and temperate forests. Deep under the northern mountains and glaciers live the Iron Dwarves in their Extensive mines, driven to never surface by the Bugbears on the surface. In the desert dunes and oases of the equator dwell the Glass Dwarves. Amongst the mid-region Stone Dwarves, building their great halls in and amongst the temperate mountains, constantly under siege from the ever-expanding Hobgoblin imperium. Cut off from the rest of the dwarves by terrain and Hobgoblin land are the Ash Dwarves living on the edges of volcanic lands. Found all over Drokolith, hiding in the shadows, ruins and caves are Goblins, hated by all. Ulkanar While other realms thrive under the divine ordinance of the new gods, Ulkanar remains in decline. Many great cities rivalling the palaces of the gods lay abandoned, and every year the ocean swallows more of the realm every year. The once prominent races of giants are now scattered. Some cling to their former glory occupying their ancestral strongholds and cities. Others wander the land without purpose. The land itself is stoney and grand, with immense mountains, grand oceans bordered by fjords, volcanic ranges and valleys, great temperate and boreal forests, but most of all mossy crags. Under the feet of the giants live the Nephilim. An uncommon race that escape the giants by hiding on mountain tops and in caves. They are the smallest sentient race of Ulknar but still tower over the other races of the inner planes. The Nephilim are a melancholy people who's faceless heads are always covered in masks in apparent shame. Narrakka More than any other, Narrakka is a place of volcanic wastelands, rotten swamps and lagoons, and arid steppe. Small briny seas and a sinkhole of an ocean create the water source for the frequent acid rains that bleach clothes and weather bare stone. On top of all this, the average temperature is feverishly hot. These conditions have given rise to the Eirym, a demi-elemental race that reflects the environment of their birth. Overshadowed by the success of the Eirym are the Tieflings. There are a few successful city-states they have built but they are the exception rather than the rule. Most fail due to politics of the other immortal realms or conflict with the Eirym.